Open Your Eyes
by luckyfourleafcloverlady
Summary: Guy of Gisbourne is haunted by a woman from his past that he cannot remember. Whilst travelling back from the Holy Land, he fell gravely ill from his wounds and was tended to by a mysterious stranger in the woods. His memory never recovered but he remembers those green eyes. Guy and OC. Rating may change. First fanfic so comments and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Coming Home

The large dark ominous castle that stands above Nottingham like a black thunderous cloud, it makes Wren's skin crawl at the idea people can actually live in such a confined space after spending eight years in the wide open spaces of the country. Marian is waiting at the steps, the sunshine smile lighting up her whole face, tears welling in the corners of her hazel eyes.

'Wren' she embraces her good friend in a bone crushing hug, her name leaving her lips in a relieved sigh.

'Marian' returns Wren holding onto her dear friend with all her might. It has been eight long years since the two friends had seen each other.

'Come I will show you to our chamber' Marian grabbed Wren's sun-kissed hand and led her up the steps of the castle.

They said little to each other as they walked the corridors but Wren could feel Marian's grip tighten every-time a guard walked past. They reached Marian's chambers and she bolted the door. Marian embraced her again and let out a nervous but happy laugh.

'It is so good to see you my dear friend' they sat together by the glowing fire in plush armchairs lined in the most luxurious fabric.

'You too Marian, it feels like a lifetime has passed' she smiled and took her friends hand.

'It has dear Wren, we were but small children the last time we were together but now we are all grown up' tears filled Marian's eyes as she spoke.

'Come lets not think of that now,' she squeezed Marian's hand tighter, 'You must tell me everything, we have eight years to catch up on'

The two women sat by the fire and spoke well into the evening and well passed midnight, they only stopped to eat, drink and to switch seats. By the time morning came Wren knew everything and as Marian slept she began to think. She slowly lifted Marian's head from her lap and began to pace, it was the only thing that helped her think.

Marian had told her everything about the sheriff and his antics over the last eight years, she also spoke of Robin and the gang, the outlying villages, court politics, news from overseas and a man named Guy of Gisbourne.

By the time Marian had awoken Wren had left, she had written a hastily written note that told Marian she was visiting Robin and the gang in the forest and she would be back shortly. Marian envied her friend the freedom to come and go as she pleased but also felt nervous as she knew how dangerous it would be if she was caught by one of the guards. She sat by the glowing embers of the fire and waited for her friend to return.

Wren navigated the woods with ease, as much as Nottingham had changed the woods always were her home, she followed the cleverly concealed path towards the gangs hideout and waited for them to awake, she busied herself with making breakfast.

The gang awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs sizzling and freshly baked bread. Robin who was always alert and awake first stepped through the curtain and came face to face with his dear cousin.

'Wren' he shouted waking up the rest of the gang, 'Your back' he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

'Yes I am back Robin' she squeezed him back, 'I take it you are pleased to see me.'

'Of course but I thought you were busy overseas' the gang sat around the dining table and each dug in hungrily to the bowl of scrambled eggs, Wren joined them and sat at the farther end next to Robin.

'I was but Marian wrote to me' she was interrupted by Robins look of shock.

'You have seen Marian' he spluttered.

'Yes I came to the castle yesterday, I am now her new ladies maid' Robin looked concerned.

'Are you sure this is wise, after everything that happened' but he was stopped short by a look from Wren that felt like ice and daggers. 'Ok I wont say anything else, you are your own person after all' she smiled at him 'Besides now the old crew is back together again.'

The rest of the meal was spent reminiscing about the past and the adventures they went on as children. Robin, Will and Much were like her brothers and she knew Djaq and John from her travels, it was comforting for Wren to be among the company of friends as she regarded these people and Marian as her family.

Before Wren left to return to the castle and Marian, Robin pulled her aside and they spoke in hushed whispers, but it was clear what Robin was asking Wren. He now had a spy in the castle who could return to the forest and report on what she had found. It was wise for her to be Marian's ladies maid as she would be less suspicious leaving the castle than Marian was. After their whispered conversation Robin pulled her in for a hug.

'Give this to Marian' he whispered in her ear as he placed a small package in her hand.

She nodded and smiled before running through the forest and back towards the castle and Marian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- First Light**

It was not unusual for Guy to take a morning ride through the forest before he set off for the castle. He saddled his black steed Steel and set off for the boundary to the forest. As they made it to the edge of the forest Guy spotted something unusual and clicked Steel into a trot so he could make his way over to the person. As he came round the corner he spotted someone crouching by the side of the road, the nearer he got he realised it was a woman, a rather beautiful woman. Her brown hair glittered with a thousand shades of the setting sun, copper, red, and gold all shone through her curly mane. She was clearly not a noblewoman as her skin was sun-kissed and freckled but her clothes were not of English stock and spoke of time overseas. He watched intently as she tried to coax something out of the bushes. She spoke calmly and softly and eventually a small bundle of fur crawled out of the bushes, it looked like a dog but was utterly covered in mud and brambles, it was no bigger than a kitten so it had clearly been separated from its mother. She carefully cradled the muddy bundle and wiped as much mud as she could from its eyes and face, it was only then that Guy saw the yellow of its eyes.

'Step back that is a wolf' he charged forward with his sword drawn.

'I know, you fool' she replied not looking up at him 'It is not the first time I have seen a wolf'

She glanced up at him and Guy was instantly dazzled by her penetrating emerald eyes, he could have sworn he had seen them before.

'I am sorry' he replied not daring to look away for an instant.

She got to her feet will the wolf still cradled in her arms 'You can put your sword away, I have no money nor jewels on me' she began walking down the path. Guy grabbed Steel by the reins and followed after her.

'I require neither but a name would be appreciated to go with your pretty face' his smile made Wren feel uncomfortable.

'I am sure you would, but what would you do with my name?' by now they had made it to the village and people were busily setting up for the morning market. But before he could reply she had disappeared into the crowded streets, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Wren sped through the crowds shrouded in her dark cloak, she had gotten very good at disappearing over the years. She walked up the steps of the castle and headed straight for Marian's chambers.

'Where have you been?' cried Marian as she pulled Wren in through the door.

'I went to the forest to see Robin and was waylaid by a man on the outskirts of town' she pulled off her cloak and Marian instantly shrieked.

'What is that?' she pointed at the bundle in Wren's apron, whilst covering her mouth with the other.

'This is Asha,' she pulled the tiny wolf cub from her bundle, 'I found her on the side of the road' she began to fill a small bowl with water to wash the cub.

'Where is her family' Marian asked as she stepped closer to Wren.

'She has none' replied Wren angrily not daring to look at Marian but she knew her emerald eyes would be ablaze with fire, 'Her mother was dead by the side of the road.'

Marian knew Wren had a soft spot for waifs and strays, as a child she had always had pet birds, cats, dogs and other wild animals that were either ill or injured. But Wren would nurse them back to health and they would always return, she had a gift with animals and Marian had never seen anyone else be able to keep a duck and a fox in the same pen but Wren had.

'Well at least now we have a guard dog' Marian hovered over Wren's shoulder as Asha was being carefully washed of the mud and blood.

Once the tiny wolf cub was cleaned Wren wrapped her in clean linens and sat her by the fire, Marian bought over a small dish of milk and Asha eagerly began to slurp at the bowl. Now she was clean they could finally see what colour she was. Asha's dark black fur stood out in contrast to her yellow eyes and Wren could see the strength and fighter spirit in her.

'Why did you call her Asha?' asked Marian as Wren gathered a basket for Asha to use as a bed.

'It means hope in Sanskrit and life in Swahili,' she smiled down at the sleeping cub, 'I thought it was appropriate.'

'Yes I think you are right' smiled Marian as she sat by the fire.

'Oh when I saw Robin this morning he asked me to give you this,' she pulled the package from the pocket of her cloak and handed it to Marian's waiting hands.

The package contained a note which she hastily dropped on the floor but it also contained a single pink pansy. Marian's eyes filled with tears as she knew the pink pansy was a symbol of love.

'What does the note say?' asked Wren as Marian dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

'Oh it is addressed to both of us' she peeled open the letter 'It is written in our secret code from childhood, it is the plans for the upcoming Summer Festival, Robin has some ideas and needs our help.' Just as the women were about to discuss the confines of the letter, a loud knock on the door broke their revelry. Quickly Marian hid the note in the confines of her skirt pockets, whilst Wren moved Asha behind Marian's desk so she couldn't be seen by anyone from the door, she then ran to answer the door as Marian sat behind her desk and began to look busy with paperwork.

'Come in' answered Marian as Wren opened the door.

A tall dark figure filled the door frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Interruptions**

Marian rose from her desk and greeted Guy with a small uncomfortable smile that only Wren noticed.

'Sir Guy, please come in' in a single stride he filled the room, their chambers instantly felt smaller.

'Lady Marian, I came to ask if you have an escort for the Summer Festival' his deep voice resonated about the room.

'Thank you for enquiring Sir Guy, I would enjoy your company ' she smiled cautiously.

'I only hope Hood doesn't show up' Marian stiffened.

'Yes it would put a dampener on proceeding's' Wren watched as she took a seat at her desk.

'Well I should leave you' he turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman from the forest standing by the door. He stared intensely at her before leaving the room in a gruff and a slam of the door.

'What has happened to Sir Guy?' asked Marian as she moved Asha from behind her desk.

'I have no idea,' Wren came to sit beside Marian, 'Is he always like that?'

'He is such a hard man, I have never seen him smile or laugh, I think his only joy in life is money and power' she flounced over to the wardrobe 'Come now, enough talk of Sir Guy, we must decide what we shall wear for the Summer Festival.'

Guy had remained out side of Marian's door and he heard their conversation, he knew Marian did not hold him in high regard but he had no idea she thought so little of him. If only Marian knew of the constant ache he felt for the woman who had saved his life. He searched for her, he thought of her, he waited for her.

The Summer Festival was a time for the nobles to come together and celebrate the new harvest, there would be a lavish banquet with dancing and games. But Wren knew how difficult this time was for those who worked the land, as they had to give up most of their stock to the nobles they worked for and kept very little back for themselves. But Wren knew Robin would have a plan for this year to give back some of the goods that were taken from the peasants that worked so hard.

Marian fussed and flitted about the room like a butterfly she was so anxious to get ready for the Summer Festival, even though it was a week away. She ran around the room looking for this and that, Wren laughed to herself Marian had always been excitable when it came to clothes and dressing up.

'Marian what are you doing?' Wren suppressed a giggle as Marian crawled out of the wardrobe covered in dresses and skirts.

'I am trying to find something to wear for the festival Wren,' she huffed, but Wren couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of giggles. Marian looked ready to explode but turned to look at herself in the mirror and began to laugh as well. She had been so flustered looking for something to wear and rummaging through cabinets, chests and wardrobes, her long brown hair now stood up at all angles, she reminded Wren of a lion with its mane all tangled and twisted.

'Come here Marian' she said as she grabbed the brush from Marian's dressing table, 'Look at you' she began to brush Marian's long brown locks.

'I just get so nervous when it comes to big events, I have to look my best, but I just can't find anything' she huffed and began to plait the now cleanly brushed hair.

'Well perhaps we just need to change something you already own,' the two women began to rummage through the heap of dresses now deposited on Marian's bed. Wren spotted several things that she thought would be fine for the festival but each time Marian shook her head.

'How about this?' shouted Marian with glee as she held up a simple green corset, skirt and white blouse. 'Could you do something with this Wren, I want to be cool on the day as it is always so hot.' Wren couldn't help but think about the poor villagers who had to work in these conditions.

'Well I could change the skirt a little and maybe a new blouse would improve it' she took it from Marian and held it up to the light, 'I'll head over to the haberdashery and see what I can find, I shan't be long.'

Wren was grateful for a chance to get out of the castle, after living so long in the wide open countryside and forests, being indoors put her on edge, it felt like a prison. But the dazzling blue cloudless sky lifted her spirits and it wasn't long until she was chatting and bargaining with her friend the local seamstress who ran the haberdashery. After a good chat and a hearty cup of tea, Wren set off back to the castle, her arms laden with new reams of fabric and trimmings. She walked slowly back to the castle as she wanted to enjoy the last few rays of the evening sun, the castle was so dark and cold.

As she rounded the corner to Marian's chambers she heard the distinct sound of Sir Guy's deep voice, she listened silently at the door and could make out a little of what was being said.

'Where is your maid, Lady Marian?' asked Guy, his voice made Wren's skin prickle.

'Out to get supplies for my Summer Festival dress,'

'And how long have you known her?' Why was Sir Guy questioning Marian about her.

'All my life, our mothers were dear friends, she is practically my sister' Wren smiled at that.

'But why have I only just recently seen her'

'She has been overseas Sir Guy and it is not my place nor your business to ask why,' Wren chose that moment to knock on Marian's door.

'Come in' answered Marian and Wren entered, with a polite curtsey to Guy who was staring at her so intensely she though his gaze might burn through her tunic. Wren kept her eyes fixed on Marian as she knew if she dared to look Guy in the eyes she would get angry. Sir Guy made a quick excuse to Marian and left, shoving past Wren in eagerness to get to the door.

'What is wrong with him?' asked Marian, but Wren put a finger to her lips. After living so long among thieves and liars she knew when someone was trying to cheat her. She could hear Sir Guy's laboured breath on the other side of the door and knew he was still listening. She quickly opened the door and Guy fell against her, grabbing onto her shoulders and hair. He look flustered and annoyed that Wren had seen through his plot to spy on them, but all that was forgotten when he took his hand and face away from her hair. He knew that smell, it was a delicate mixture of earth, sea, mint and musk and one he had only ever smelt before. He quickly apologised and removed his hand from her thick curly hair, and turned quickly down the corridor out of sight. Marian burst into a fit of giggles as soon as Wren had shut the door but Wren could only muster a small smile, she felt sorry for Guy.

The women spent the rest of the evening musing and giggling about Sir Guy and Wren worked tirelessly on the new Summer Festival outfit for Marian. By morning her fingers were numb, her eyes were tired and she was aching with hunger. She looked over at Marian who had fallen asleep on top of the bed covers, Wren couldn't help but smile at her friends innocent face as she slept, Marian may be older than her by two years but she did not know the hard life that Wren had lived. Marian may fight for equality between the classes but she was very used to her luxuries.

Wren scribbled a quick note to Marian and grabbed her cloak, basket and ushered Asha out of her bed for an early morning walk. Carefully they crept through the castle's dark, gloomy corridors and headed for the warm inviting presence of the morning sun. Unbeknown to Wren but Guy had been watching and following her since she left the corridor of Marian's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Footsteps**

Wren ran full tilt into the forest with the young sprightly Asha nipping and jumping at her heels, they ran as fast as they could until they both tumbled down a hill and rolled to a stop at the bottom. Asha began to run around this new playground chasing butterflies and small birds, Wren watched as the little cub rolled and played amongst the long grass. The early morning sunlight caught the dewy grass in such a way that it looked like twinkling stars. Whilst Asha played fearlessly with her new playmates, Wren headed over to the large oak tree that she, Robin and Marian had once turned into a fort. She suddenly felt the need to climb it again just to prove to her childhood self that she still could. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Asha wasn't causing to much mischief and set about climbing the old oak. She found the old footholds and branches from her childhood easily, and with speed and strength she climbed up high into the leafy branches. There it was right as they had left it, the decaying remnants of their old tree house fort. It wasn't much but it had taken the three of them two weeks to get all the supplies together and to actually build it high enough in the branches so they wouldn't be seen by the villagers or their parents. This was their secret place and although now it didn't look that impressive at the time they felt like kings. They had built the fort over three strong branches and it formed a small triangle shape but was large enough for the three of them to sit inside, they used every spare scrap of wood they could find to build the floor, and used large linen sheets for the sides, it was like a teepee but stuck up in a tree.

She found the gentle sound of the breeze oddly soothing and could have fallen asleep right there leaning against the old tree but she heard Asha bark and she knew that meant someone had entered the meadow. She quickly climbed down the tree but as she reached the last branches she stopped to watch Asha try and drag a very smug looking Sir Guy away by the ankle, but he was strong and stubborn and leant his shoulder against the tree and looked up the tree.

'What are you doing here?' she grumbled, but couldn't help but smile at Asha's determination to rid Guy from the trunk of the tree.

He chose to ignore her question and instead asked 'Is it appropriate for a ladies maid to be up a tree?' he smirked at her 'Are you coming down?' he held his hand up to her.

'No,' she sat and swung her legs out over the branch 'I find this old tree better company.'

'Very well, I shall just have to take this wolf then' he motioned to pick Asha up but was bitten on the finger by a small determined cub. Guy recoiled in pain and instantly moved to strike Asha but during the commotion Wren had descended the tree and now held Guy's raised wrist in a vice like grip.

'You lay one hand on my wolf and I will take you arm,' her eyes were like thunder and only when he nodded his head did she release his wrist not before giving it a tight squeeze. She glared daggers at him before picking up the wolf cub and her forgotten sword and began to walk out of the meadow. Her peace had been shattered but she was grateful Asha had been there and couldn't help but stroke little Asha's ears lovingly. Her silent moment with Asha was shattered as she heard Guy running after her.

'Your wolf has drawn blood' he said sulkily whilst sucking on his finger.

'Good, you deserve it' but she saw the pain in his features and halted her hurried walking, 'Here let me see.' She pulled his finger from his mouth roughly and inspected the wound.

The wound was deeper than she expected and she pulled a small amount of bandage and healing herbs from the pouch on her belt. Guy watched she her skilled fingers tended to the wound, he enjoyed being able to stand close to her but winced when she tied the bandage around his finger.

'You are a skilled healer'

'Thank you' Wren avoided his gaze as she packed up her supplies and carried on walking.

'Who taught you?'

'My mother'

'She must have been very skilled' but he was interrupted by Wren who raised a hand to silence him.

'Why do you ask so many questions?' her eyes darkened in anger.

'I only want to get to know you' Guy looked sincere and apologetic but Wren was not fooled.

'I am just a servant, no lord has ever taken an interest in me before,' Guy could see the anger in her eyes and instantly felt guilty 'Are you suspicious of me?'

Guy thought for a moment and decided to answer honestly 'Yes.'

But before Guy could explain she had started running, he couldn't catch up with her even if he tried. Guy took the slow walk to the tavern, he would need a few pints of mead to settle himself today.

Marian awaited eagerly in her chamber for news from Wren, it was vital that she picked up the supplies today. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a very flustered Wren, her cheeks were flushed and she was visibly shaking.

'What's wrong' she asked as she took Asha from her arms.

'That bloody bastard, that's what's wrong' Wren removed her cape and filled her goblet to the brim with wine, she gulped it down in one quick sip.

'What has Guy done now?' Marian couldn't help but smile to herself, Wren and Guy were so similar sometimes it was scary, both where set in their ways, incredibly stubborn but also guarded and cautious.

'How did you know I was talking about Guy?' Wren glared at her friend.

'Because you always look like you are ready to snap a tree in half every time you talk to him,' but she could see that this was the wrong thing to say as Wren's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she looked as if she was ready to explode. But instead she stormed back out of the chambers and headed towards the market.

'Uh-oh' said Marian picking up a confused looking Asha off of the floor, 'It appears I have angered your new mother.'

Wren needed the air, she hated the constricting feeling of the castle, it was as if someone had clasped a vice around her head and squeezed every time she entered Marian's chambers. She hated it here, she hated feeling lost and alone. It was easy when she was by herself she didn't have to worry about anyone only herself and what she would eat for supper and where she would sleep. The only thing that could calm her would be some fresh air and maybe a stiff drink. She entered the local tavern and headed up to the bar, a pretty red haired woman smiled at her.

'What can I get you love?' she asked her sweet sing song voice making Wren feel instantly better.

'Ale please' she put her head in her hands.

'You're the second person today, who's come in here with a face like that' the kind barmaid put the mug of ale down and watched Wren down it in one.

'Well you would too, if you have had the morning I've had'

'Ay love I bet I would if I was drinking heavy ale at ten o'clock in the morning' she smiled and refilled the mug. 'I haven't seen you in here before, are you new to the area.'

'No not really' but the barmaid had taken a seat and looked interested so Wren continued, she couldn't deny the sweet lady, 'I was born here in Locksley, I knew Nottingham well but my father died when I was twelve and my mother never recovered, she was a healer and I think in her heart she knew she couldn't heal herself,' Wren held back the tears but the barmaid squeezed her hand.

'They must have loved each other very much,' she could see this young girl had been through a lot and was eager to hear her story.

'They did very much so, oh but it was a scandal' she laughed at the memories, 'My father was the town blacksmith and my mother was the daughter of the noble Lord and Lady of Locksley,'

'How did they meet' she watched as Wren smiled at the memory.

'My mothers horse needed re-shoeing but he was very stubborn and unfortunately my father had the not so fun job of re-shoeing him, but the horse had kicked my father and broken his hand, my mother was a very skilled healer and patched him up, he used to say it was in that moment, looking up into her hazel eyes that he knew, she visited him every day for a month to check his arm, she knew a simple sprained wrist would heal in a week but she loved talking to him, they courted in secret for a while and then they ran away to get married but only got as far as Nottingham before my grandfather caught them, but he liked my father and could see the love was strong between them so he let them be married in Locksley,'

'Oh a proper love story' Wren saw the barmaids eyes glisten with tears.

'Ah but my grandmother hated him and made his life hell, but they were happy living together in a little cottage next to the forge, it was a simple, humble life but there was love and that was all I needed,'

'You miss them don't you'

'Everyday, I left England at fourteen to try and find a cure for my mothers heartbreak but she passed a month after I had left, I didn't return until now.'

'Thank you' Wren's hand was squeezed again.

'What for?'

'For sharing your tale, it wasn't easy for you I can tell but I am glad to have heard it'

'There must be something about you that brought it out of me' Wren smiled and then noticed the time, 'I should be getting back,' she paid for her drinks and headed for the door now feeling a little lighter, 'By the way what is your name?'

'Clara, and you' she shouted over the sudden crowd.

'Wren' and she slipped away.

As Wren entered Marian's chambers she was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug, 'I am so sorry' murmured Marian as she petted Wren's curls.

'I should be apologising to you' she hugged her friend and they parted, Marian had a twinkle of a tear in her eye, 'What's wrong?'

'I thought you would leave again' Wren pulled her in for another hug.

'Don't be daft you silly thing, I lost my temper it would take a lot more than a silly argument to be rid of me' Marian nodded, pulled away and sat back at her cluttered desk. Little Asha came running up to Wren on wobbly puppy paws and was scooped into the air with a bark and a whine, the two women giggled as Asha settled in Wren's arms and fell asleep.

'How was your morning' Marian asked whilst wiping her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

'Slight hiccup, I may have to return tonight,'

'Guy' Marian said with a knowing look.

'Guy' Wren nodded 'He must have some tracker on me or something, he always seems to find me'

'Hmmm' Marian murmured whilst rereading Robin's note.

'What's wrong' Wren wandered round to read the note over Marian's shoulder.

'I am not so sure about Robin's plans for the Summer Festival, it seems a bit risky doesn't it'

'That's Robin for you' Wren agreed a quickly read over the plans for the hundredth time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it has been a while, life has been getting in the way, this chapter has been bothering me for sometime but I am glad it is over, more Wren and Guy time coming soon. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Five- Revelry and trickery**

Marian stood at the window of her chambers and stared out at the sunset, her mind was troubled with thoughts of her beloved and of Wren who was risking so much in this stupid plan. But she could not convince her dearest friend to change her mind so instead she helped her as much as she could. Even though it hurt her to think about what would happen if anything were to happen to Wren.

Wren awoke to the wet kisses of Asha who had taken over the small pillow and was gradually pushing her human mother out of the way. In the month she had been in Nottingham and rescued Asha, the small wolf cub had grown in strength and beauty every day and was now the size of a fully grown dog but with long graceful limbs and a wet pointed snout.

'Asha please it is too early' but the cub ignored her pleas and instead showered her with more kisses. 'Alright, you have made your point I am getting up' Asha bounded off the bed and ran into Marian's chambers next door, she flicked her empty food bowl with her snout and sat wagging her tongue impatiently at Wren. At the sound of the cub eating hurriedly, she smiled warmly and headed over to Marian who was sat forlornly at the window.

'Good Morning M' she said as she ruffled Marian's hair and sat on the window.

'Oh I hate it when you do that' she scoffed smoothing her brown locks.

'I know' replied Wren who stuck out her tongue at her dearest friend.

'Come on we must ready ourselves for the festival'

Both women began busying themselves with getting ready and going over the plan for the five hundredth time. Once they were both ready they set off together into the square where the festival was taking place.

The area was beautifully decorated, a large cream coloured tent stood in the centre and inside it stood a long oak table ladened with rich food and drink. Around the tent were areas for games for the children and a few market stalls for the adults. There was an area for dancing and another for the 'games.'

Hidden in the shadows of the forest stood Robin's gang waiting for the signal. As Wren left Marian at the table she slipped off just as the feast began. She had a few things to do before the plan was to be set in motion.

Marian took her seat at the table and watched as the fat nobles dug into the peasants wonderfully prepared food. She was disgusted at the way they ate the food like pigs and not caring that the peasants who had worked so hard to grow that food would be going hungry. She put a little fruit and bread on her plate and picked at it uncomfortably, she found it difficult to enjoy her meal when she was sandwiched between the Sheriff and a solemn looking Guy.

"Where is your maid today Marian?" he asked as he poured himself another goblet of wine.

"She was feeling unwell so she returned to the castle," she avoided his piercing gaze.

"Such a shame she will miss out on this feast" he gestured to the mountains of food. As soon as Marian was distracted by the Sheriff, he placed an apple and a peach and a small piece of honey cake into his napkin and hid it in his tunic. After the feast was finished the party made there way over to the games and watched the local jesters put on a little act for them. Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and pierced the very chair the sheriff was sitting on, the arrow came dangerously close to his very bald head. Everyone in the party turned and saw standing on the table the Night Watchman. In his hand was a bag of coins and jewels and he leapt from the table and ran into the woods.

"After him" yelled the Sheriff and Guy simultaneously. Guy sped through the tent and intended to catch him on the other side.

Wren was sweating profusely underneath the heavy leather of the Night Watchman's costume, but she was quick and light on her feet, she only hoped she had caused enough of a distraction for Robin and the gang.

Just as Wren entered the forest the gang ran out of it and headed straight for the party, the grabbed the remaining food and stuffed it into sacks, they then had a little chat with the Sheriff. Marian's heart was beating in her chest at the sight of her Robin, whom she hadn't seen for weeks.

The guards were closing in on Wren but she had yet to hear the signal from Robin, she hoped there wasn't much trouble. Just as she was getting worried she heard the whistle and headed back to the castle all the while avoiding the guards and getting back in time to avoid suspicion. Wren ran with the agility and speed of a gazelle, she met up with the group as they were returning to the forest, they all looked a tad worse for wear but they had got what they came for. Now all she had to do was get back to the castle before the Sheriff ordered an inspection. She could see Marian in the courtyard of the castle as she scaled the turret, they caught each others eyes and Marian instantly fainted so as to give Wren a good distraction to get inside the castle. Whilst the Sheriff, Sir Guy and several guards all stood around Marian, Wren slipped up the stairs and into Marian's chambers. But before she could relax she heard the sound of Sir Guy and his heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Scared and a little surprised she flung off the mask, cape and costume as quickly as she could until she was left in only her shift. She hid the Night Watchman's costume inside the chest at the foot of Marian's bed and slid under the covers of her own bed. She shut her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as the door squeaked open. She knew it was only Guy who entered by the sound of his heavy boots, he ordered the rest of the guards to check this wing before he shut the door to Marian's chambers. She was alone in Marian's room with Sir Guy, she dared to peek out of the corner of her eye and she saw he was getting dangerously close to the chest in which she had hidden the costume. Using her finest acting skills, she sighed and coughed. Sir Guy span on his heels to face her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Sir Guy" she whispered, her voice croaky from her cold. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see if you were alright, the Night Watchman had been spotted and we feared he may have come inside the castle, Marian told me you were unwell, I needed to know you were safe"

For a second Wren forgot she had to be ill and sat up in her bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he avoided looking at her bare shoulder and neck.

"A little better" she croaked as she pulled up the blanket "I think it must be the heat."

He looked down at her gently before turning to leave "I should leave you to rest, my lady" he stiffly bowed and headed for the door. But before he left he turned back on his heels and brought a hand to his tunic, he removed the small napkin of food and placed it on the table beside her bed.

"I'm afraid it may be a little squashed now," he quickly turned and left.

"Thank you" she cried to the shut door. She peeled open the napkin and found a slightly bruised red apple, a pink peach and a crumble slice of honey cake. Asha crawled out from under her bed and they both tucked into the marvellous feast. All the while Wren puzzled over the very man who had brought it to her.


End file.
